<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny Meeting You Here by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293650">Funny Meeting You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Dyas of Writing Challenge, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50548802838/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>A black cat crosses Draco's path, and ever since then, bad luck has been following him in the form of Hermione Granger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Ha-Ha-Halloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny Meeting You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts">MykEsprit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was terrified this wouldn't get posted in time, but luckily I got it submitted. This was a lot of fun to write so thank you MykEsprit for the prompt. I hope that you love it. Happy Halloween and happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!</p><p>Huge thank you to SquarePeg72for reading this over and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 11th: Involve Your Pet<br/>A black cat crosses Draco's path, and ever since then, bad luck has been following him in the form of Hermione Granger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the cobblestone of Diagon Alley, Draco wasn't entirely paying attention to his surroundings when someone called out his name. Seeing one of his former housemates waving from across the way, he smiled, nodded, and returned the gesture before carrying on down the busy alley. It was Halloween, and many witches and wizards were out and about gathering items for festivities and just meeting up with friends.</p><p>While he did have friends to see and a party to attend, he was still just looking for some quiet time alone today. Walking along the busy street, Draco tried to decide what to do first. It was nearly lunch, so perhaps a trip to the Leaky Cauldron was in order. Just as he was about to head that way, something darted out in front of him, causing him to pull up short.</p><p>"What the?!" he exclaimed, seeing the black cat cross his path. "Bloody hell!"</p><p>Not one to honestly believe in superstitions, he knew that there was the old tale that a black cat crossing your path brought on nothing but bad luck. As the cat disappeared into one of the storefronts, Draco hoped that it was not the case today. Shaking off the superstition, Draco headed toward the Leaky Cauldron once more.</p><p>Having barely gone five steps, Draco was suddenly thrown nearly off his feet by someone running right into him. "Whoa!" he hollered, grabbing hold of the person who had done the damage.</p><p>"Sorry, Malfoy," a familiar voice replied, sounding winded.</p><p>Setting the witch on her feet, Draco said, "Granger?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's me," Hermione said sheepishly, pushing her curls out of her face. "I wasn't exactly watching where I was going. I'm so sorry." Before Draco could say anything else, she glanced back and forth and added, "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go."</p><p>Sure enough, she took off running down Diagon Alley once more, leaving a puzzled Draco behind her. At lunch, Theo had come through the pub on his way to pick up some supplies for the big party that night. While they caught up over a pint, Draco explained all about the black cat and how he'd run into Granger right afterwards. Theo didn't seem too worried about it, but Draco certainly was. Especially since he'd run into the witch three more times with unsatisfactory results.</p><p>The next time he had been coming out of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione bumped into him, causing the box in his hands to crash to the cobblestones at their feet. The new Snitch he'd purchased burst free from the crate and took off, zooming away into the sky. Although she apologies, Hermione didn't seem all that worried about his lost Snitch. Draco stood there in shock once more as she ran away from him.</p><p>As he exited Gringotts, Draco was putting away his coins when Hermione collided with him again. True, he was the one not paying attention this time, but having all his money drop onto the street and scatter was certainly not ideal. He'd grumbled out an apology as he kneeled to pick up the money, but when he lifted his head, Hermione was already gone, dashing down the street into the crowd.</p><p>Having walked off his lunch, Draco began to crave something sweet. He'd gone to Florean Fortescue's and ordered the seasonal special. As he enjoyed his pumpkin chocolate-chip ice cream, he was yet again jostled. Heart plummeting into his stomach, Draco watched sadly as the top scoop of his treat fell to the ground. Glaring, he met Granger's apologetic brown eyes.</p><p>"I owe you an ice cream!" she shouted over her shoulder, once more disappearing before he could really get angry." Sorry!"</p><p>"You bet your arse you do, Granger," he muttered before using his wand to clean up the mess. Luckily he still had another scoop left, so he tried to enjoy that as he fumed over the bad luck that was haunting him today in the form of Hermione Granger. "Damn that black cat…"</p><p>After the loss of his ice cream, Draco decided enough was enough. He started paying more attention to the street when he was outside of the shops. Standing in front of Madam Malkin's, Draco watched as Hermione sprinted his way. When she was standing right in front of him, he crossed his arms and waited for her to stop panting before speaking. This was going to be good.</p><p>"Funny meeting you here," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. "How many more times am I going to run into you today, Granger?" He hoped this was the last time. At least, this time, she hadn't caused anything terrible to happen. Yet.</p><p>"I hope only once more," Hermione replied, picking at the hem of her robes. "I was wondering, that cat you told Theo you saw this morning, where did it go?"</p><p>"The black cat?" Draco asked, confusion clouding his face. "Why would you want to know about that?" What he didn't say that ever since that cat had crossed his path, Hermione had been bumping into him all over Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Yes," she said with a sad sort of smile. "It's mine. Her name is Raven, and I had her at the vet this morning and thought I'd bring here with me while I did some shopping. Only, she managed to get away, and I haven't been able to find her since."</p><p>Understanding washed over Draco. It was no wonder Hermione was around every corner he turned today. She was looking for her lost pet, and he was probably one of the few people who might know where the feline was at. Clearing his throat, he tried to recall what shop he remembered seeing the cat dart into.</p><p>"I think she went into Flourish and Blotts," Draco said slowly, trying to picture it in his head. "After that, I ran into you, though, so I'm not sure whether or not she came back outside."</p><p>Sighing in relief, but still looking worried, Hermione haphazardly threw herself into his arms and hugged. "Thank you, Draco. I hope she is still there. I'll see you around."</p><p>Watching the witch practically run back up the cobblestone street, Draco truly hoped that Hermione found her cat. If he didn't have someplace to be in a little over an hour, he probably would have offered to go and help. Although, he'd probably had enough run-ins with Granger today to last a lifetime. Mentally wishing her all the luck in the world, Draco held tight to his wand and apparated home to prepare for Theo's party.</p>
<hr/><p>Standing near the refreshment table, Draco smoothed out his pirate costume and observed the other partygoers. The Halloween festivities were in full swing, but he felt like something was missing. Just as he was thinking about finding Theo or Blaise, Draco noticed a familiar bushy head of hair working its way toward him in the crowd.</p><p>"Granger," he said as Hermione stopped right in front of him. He couldn't help but shake his head at the fact that once more this day they were at the same palace at the same time. "After you said you talked to Theo, I should have known I'd see you again tonight."</p><p>"Funny meeting you here," Hermione mused, repeating his earlier words as a smirk turned up the corner of her mouth. She nudged Draco and gestured toward the refreshment table. "Want to get a drink?"</p><p>Sighing heavily, Draco gave into whatever this was brewing between them. He nodded and said, "Sure, why the hell not? Did you ever find your cat?"</p><p>"I did," Hermione replied as she poured them both cups of bubbly, green punch. "She was hiding in Flourish and Blotts just like you said. That's the last time I take Raven shopping with me on Halloween."</p><p>"The fall back of owning a black cat, I guess." Draco sipped his drink and watched Hermione as she stared out across the room.</p><p>He'd bumped into her all day today, and now that he was willingly spending time with her, he realized it wasn't all that bad. Hermione was far from the annoying know-it-all he'd grown up forced to hate because of the status of her blood. She'd matured into a witch who knew when and how to speak her mind for the greater good. She was actually quite beautiful, also.</p><p>Tonight she was dressed as a pumpkin, complete with a little green top hat perched precariously on her curls. The boots she wore made her legs go on for days, and Draco found himself staring at her in a new light. His stomach did a little flip, and he quickly took another drink and glanced away before Hermione noticed. Something was definitely changing between them, and he was nearly terrified to find out what it may be.</p><p>All-day he had tried to get away, but what if her black cat crossing his path wasn't meant to be bad luck? What if it was fate's way of telling him that he needed to take a chance and take another look at Granger. Glancing back at the witch, he felt a smile tug at his lips. She'd been watching him and quickly whipped her head to the side so he wouldn't catch her.</p><p>Knowing he had to do something to break the awkwardness that would inevitably arise, he set aside his drink and cleared his throat. Hermione slowly turned back his way, a small flush staining her cheeks. She looked adorable, even when embarrassed, but there would be no more reason for that.</p><p>"Would you like to dance, Granger?" he asked, offering her his hand.</p><p>Eyes twinkling in the candlelight, Hermione took his hand and said, "I'd love that."</p><p>He wasn't sure where the rest of the night would go, but for now, Draco was going to enjoy this time with Granger. If fate wanted to push them together, then who was he to stop it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>